


It's the Little Things

by emo_memeho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a shit ton of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_memeho/pseuds/emo_memeho
Summary: I'm back with a very vague re-write of 12x01 cuz why not Enjoy!Sorry about any typos. Per usual, I am very tired





	

“He's a friend,” Dean claimed, before coming closer to the angel. Mary wanted to ask if it was now customary for friends to stand that close to each other. If it was now in the name of friendship that the stranger’s hand lingered on her son’s cheek as they pulled back from a hug. But it didn't seem like the most important thing at the time, so she let it go. 

As the trio made their way closer and closer to finding Sam, Mary was pretty sure she knew what was going on between her son and the angel. But she didn't feel it was her place to say anything. And besides, if Dean was anything like his father, she knew it wouldn't be easy to get an honest answer out of him in regard to feelings. So she kept her thoughts to herself, and watched silently as Dean pulled Cas back from the vet, and as Cas went willingly, relaxing into Dean’s arms for a moment before taking a step away. 

Once the dead woman was taken care of, they stopped at a motel. Mary was going to let Dean take the lead until he tried to ask for one room for the three of them. She stepped forward at that point and corrected him. “Actually, we'd like two.” The cashier just nodded, handed over their room keys, then went back to his computer. Dean made a weak attempt at arguing but his mother just shook her head. “You two need space. I'll be fine on my own for tonight.” Before Dean could try to fight her again, Cas smiled, thanked her, then grabbed Dean by the hand and dragged him to their room. Dean went, flushing bright red, with a slight smile creeping onto his face. Mary watched them go with a smile. Her son was happy. For now and forever, that's all that mattered.

 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Cas turned on Dean and pressed their lips together. Dean smiled into the kiss and deepened it. He let Cas push him against the door for a while longer before pulling back for air.   
“Hey there,” he said breathlessly.   
“Hello Dean.”   
“Miss me?”  
“Shut up.”  
It was probably a good thing their room was on the opposite side of the motel from Mary.


End file.
